Just the Way You Are
by snheetah
Summary: Raimundo gives Kimiko her V-day present and he gets his.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

Raimundo was sitting on the temple couches. He looked and he saw Kimiko sitting right next to him. He was facing her and she was looking at him. She had a smile on her face. Raimundo felt his mouth moving and he looked down and his hands. He was holding a piece of paper and he was reading from it. All he say were these words: _Her eyes_. Raimundo looked from then paper at Kimiko. He saw her beautiful blue eyes. They were twinkling with joy and they were glazed with a layer of water.

Raimundo didn't know what he had done. Why did he make her cry? He didn't want to make her cry! He panicked from the inside.

"Oh Rai," Kimiko said as she put a hand on her heart, "I-"

*Blackness*

* * *

"RAIMUNDO!" Raimundo heard hos voice. He opened one eye and saw Omi shaking his shoulder. "Wake up!"

Raimundo moaned as he rolled over in his mat. He put his pillow over his head to block out Omi's high-pitched demands and als the sun's rays.

"RAIMUNDO!" Omi kept on yelling at him. Defeated he whipped out the Orb of Tornami. "Orb of Tornami! Water!" he said as water flew out of the orb.

"Huh?" Raimundo said as he got up. In a millisecond, Raimundo found himself at the corner of the temple. Soaking wet. Anger rising in him, he charged at Omi who ran away as quickly as possible.

"No Raimundo no!" Omi yelled as he ran to the breakfast table. Clay and Kimiko were there looking at the two of them. Omi hid under the table.

"What in tarnation happened?" Clay asked as he looked at a frightened Omi and at an angry Raimundo.

"He threw water at me! Waking me up from my dream!" Raimundi yelled as he flung his arms in the air.

"What's up with you and your dreams these days?" Dojo suddenly said, as he slithered to the group and joind them for breakfast.

Raimundo was so not going to tell them that he had been dreaming about Kimiko. "Nothing," he said, "I was kicking someone's butt in a showdown."

"You're not _that _violent," Raimundo heard that sweet voice of Kimiko. He always liked her voice. It was beautiful and sweet. And not to mention he was looking straight at her and she was looking at him. A sweet smile pasted on her face. Raimundo had always liked her smile. It wa bright, real, and sincere.

"Th-thanks," he said as he returned her his smile. That made her smile some more.

Suddenly, Dojo started to thrash around. "Get ready to kick some butt! A new shen gong wu has been revealed!" he yelled.

"Let's go get it," Clay said, "before that varmit gets there first."

Dojo transformed into his fifty foot self. Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Raimundo hopped on top of him and Dojo flew to theirshen gong wu location.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

Dojo and the rest of the gang arrived at they location. The for of them jumped off him. "I have a feeling this wu is hiding between these trees," he said as he sniffed the air.

"Well this is going to take forever," Clay spoke up, "it's like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Well we have to split up," Kimiko said as she ran in one direction, Omi in the other, and Clay in the other direction.

Raimundo looked after Kimiko. Her raven hair were bouncing up and down as she ran along the grassy field and up the trees. He took a piece of paper from his pocket and a pencil and made a quick note. He quickly tucked it away and ran to find the wu.

He jumped from one tree to the next. Unsuccesfully, he didn't find the wu in any of them. He leaped from one branch and as he flew through the air he got a hold of a branch. He made a quick flip and safely landed on the branch. As he looked up, he saw Kimiko.

"Hey Rai," she said as she gave him a smile. Raimundo always liked her smile. It was sweet, beautiful, sincere, and true. He alwas liked that about her.

"Hey," he said smiling back, "any luck?"

"No," Kimiko said, "we'll just have to keep looking." She jumped off the branch and landed on the grass on all-fours. Raimundo wrote something down on his piece of paper.

"Hey Kim!" he called to her.

She stopped walking and turned around, "yeah?"

_Did I just call her? Why'd you do it? _he mentally scolded himself. "Um...uh, you look pretty today," he said. _Fool _he thought of himself. He felt heat rising on his cheeks.

"Oh Rai," Kimiko said as she also blushed, "stop it," she smiled back at him and then walked away.

"Whew," Raimundo said as he breathed a sigh of relief. He jumped from the branch and landed on the ground. He searched for the wu.

What seemed like forever, Kimiko's voice rang through the three boys. "I found the wu!" she said.

"Well, it's as good as mine," a voice said behind her. Kimiko turned around and saw Jack Spicer there with his army of robots. "Jack-bots attack!" he ordered as the robots flew to them.

"Keep hold of the wu!" Clay told Kimiko as he jumped through th air, "Third Arm Sash earth!" he used his shen gong wu as it turned into a fist made out of stone and took out three robots.

"Orb of Tornami ice!" ice flew out of Omi's shen gong wu. The ice were like daggers and as they flew to the robots, the daggers stabbed them right to the chest.

"Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo twirled his shen gong wu and the strong wind, crashed the robots to the trees.

"Star Hannabi fire!" Kimiko said as she flung her shen gong wu to the robots. The heat from the fire either annihilated the robots or it melted them. Either way, Jack's robots were all destroyed.

"NO!" Jack yelled as he put his hands on his head. He looked around at his destroyed robots. Before he knew it, Kimiko leaped into the air and punched him on the face. Jack flew all the way to a tree and his collar got caught in one of the branches.

"Why don't you 'hang' out Spicer?" Kimiko said as she turned and walked backto her friends.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Jack yelled as he tried to get their attention.

"Why?" Omi yelled back.

"Becasue, I'M AFRAID OF HIGHTS!" once he yelled the branch broke off an he fell right on the grassy ground. As he got up, he saw the Xiaolin dragons standing right in front of him, evil glares on their faces. "I SURRENDER!" he yelled as he activated his heli-pack and flew away from them.

"What a mama's boy," Kimiko said as she let out a laugh. When she did that, she quickly covered her mouth with he hand.

"What is it?" Clay asked her.

"Oh nothing," she said, "I really hate my laugh."

_I think its cute_ Raimundo thought as he made a quick note.

"Well that was a quick retrieve," Dojo said as he transformed, "let's go back to the temple and put this baby where I belongs," he said as he flew to the skies once the Xiaolin dragons were on top of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**

* * *

**

The dragons arrived at the temple. They walked into the shen gong wu vault and put the wu in one of the drawers where it would be safe and sound. Well, unless someone broke into the vault and stole it like it had been happening for a long time.

"I think we should put a code in the shen gong wu vault," Dojo said as he slithered quickly to keep up with the Xiaolin dragons.

"What kind of code?" Omi asked with curiosity. He had never heard of a 'code' before and he was curious to know what it was.

"One of thos long number combinations where its impossible to solve," Dojo said.

"Wouldn't that by impossible to get into the vault?" Kimiko asked Dojo.

Dojo stopped slithering. "Well yeah but...a dragon can dream!"

Kimiko stopped walking and looked around her. "Hey guys, where's Rai?"

Omi, Clay, and Dojo shrugged.

"I'm going to go and find him," she said as she went looking for Raimundo.

* * *

"No," Raimundo mumbled as he let out a puff of air from him. He crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash. He was getting an immense headache as he tried to figure out something. Tomorrow was Valetine's Day and he had to give something to Kimiko. Yes, he had to! He started to write out a poem for her but it was too cheesy. He started to do a drawing of her but he realized that he wasn't that good of an aritist when the picture came out like a cartoon. "This is so hard," he said to himself.

"Raimundo?" he heard Kimiko's voie behind him. He quickly perked up and turned around and faced her.

"Hey," he said.

"There you are," she said as she walked towards him, "we were wondering where you went, well _I_ was actually wondering," she said as she gave him one of her smiles and put her hands behind her back, "are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine," he lied. He ws not fine. He had a huge headache. He thought that it would never get better. "I'm just thinking about stuff," he said.

"Well I'll leave you to it," she said. With last smile she walked away from him.

"Hey Kim," he said. She turned and looked at him, "you look pretty today."

"Oh come on," she giggled, "I'm not that pretty," she smiled at him again and walked away her hair bouncing up and down as she walked.

_That's it _Raimundo said as he quickly made a note.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or the song Just the Way you Are by Bruno Mars**

**

* * *

**

The next day was Valentin's Day. Raimundo quickly woke up once the sun's rays hit his eyes. He leaped out of bed, cleaned himslef, and ran to the breakfast table. He saw only Clay, Omi, and Dojo, scarfing down what was left of the breakfast.

"Hey where's Kimiko?" Raimundo asked them.

"She went lookin' for you partner," Clay told him.

_She did? _Raimundo thought as he turned around and walked away from them. He went back into his room and picked up the sheet of paper that he had scribbled words down on it. When he left his room, he ran smack into Kimiko.

"Oh sorry," Raimundo said as he got a hold of her arm so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

"That's fine," she said, "I went looking for you."

"I went looking for you too," Raimundo told her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Rai," Kimiko said as she took out a box from behind her. It was folded red with a pink bow on it. Raimundo smiled at her and took the box. He slowly unwrapped it and took out the prize. It was 'Goo Zombies 5.'

"Goo Zombies 5?" Raimundo almost yelled as his eyes popped out of their sockets, "this is not out in store yet!"

"Well I have my ways of getting video games," Kimiko said.

"You dad," Raimundo said and she nodded.

"I thought we could play it together," Kimiko suggested.

"I would love to," Raimundo said. "Right after this." He held out his hand and Kimiko put her hand on top of his. He led her to a room where the temple couches were. He sat down and she sat right next to him.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Ready?" he asked her and she nodded.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the starts look like they're not shining _

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I complement her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad that she don't see what I see_

_But everytime she asks me do I look okay? I say..._

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are, yeah!_

_Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh she hates it but I think its so sexy _

_She so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change_

_Imperfect is what you're searching for and just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_The way you are, the way you are_

_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_When I see you face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing, jus the way you are_

_Yeaaaaaaaah!_

Raimundo looked at Kimiko when he was finished. He saw that he had a hand on her chest and her eyes were glazed with a layer of water. Her eyes were also shining.

"Are you okay?" Raimundo asked her.

"Oh Rai," Kimiko said as she wiped the water that was escaping. "Those are the nicest words anyone has said to me. Thank you," she said she leaned over and kissed him onthe lips.

"You're welcome," Raimundo said as he smiled at her. His dream had finally come true.

* * *

THE END!

**Hey ya'll another Rai/Kim pairing. This song inspired me and it's perfect for these two guys. I really like this couple anyway they're cute.**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


End file.
